


允振｜One Night

by qwertxxx



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertxxx/pseuds/qwertxxx
Summary: Lofter Archive 002.Originally Posted on Lofter: guesswhosbackw
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Kim Jinwoo
Kudos: 6





	允振｜One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter Archive 002.  
> Originally Posted on Lofter: guesswhosbackw

那一夜金秦禹喝多了酒。

或许是气氛使然，或许是潜意识里潜伏已久的叛逆基因，或许是轻易听信了李昇勋所谓酒精使人灵感泉涌之类的鬼话，玻璃杯里晶莹的液体攫住了他的眼光，等他意识过来周遭似乎绕着他打圈，却也已经无暇顾及。

姜昇润一开门就看见奇妙的光景。金秦禹软趴趴地贴着餐桌桌面，过长的袖口遮住了骨节分明的手指，一脸茫然地看着前方；李昇勋则是坐在餐桌的另一侧对着手机镜头挤眉弄眼，大概又在玩相机特效。

“这怎么回事？我也不过回公司一小时多，你们俩干了什么？”他莫名其妙地问，还能看见趴在桌上的那人随着他的声音来源稍微移动了目光。李昇勋无可奈何的耸肩，“秦禹哥聚餐完就说好久没喝，社长送这么好的酒，此刻不喝更待何时。”

“哦，是昇润啊……”瘫软在桌面的那人此时悠悠地开口，无力地举起手似乎想打招呼，手指一拨却险些翻倒了那瓶剩不到三分之一的红酒，幸好李昇勋眼明手快地伸出手固定住了瓶身。“这酒很好喝呢……社长人真好。”

这酒也很贵呢，你就这样一次干掉一整瓶。姜昇润心中默默吐槽。

烦躁地抓了抓头，身为队长的他已经不知道扛过几次喝挂的宋旻浩回宿舍，对付醉鬼他倒是经验丰富，但金秦禹喝醉他还是头一次遇见，毕竟平常自我管理比谁都还要严格的这位哥是出了名的挡酒达人，睁着那双小鹿般的眼睛看着你，就算被拒绝也生不起气来。

“你回来正好，旻浩喊我去游戏厅呢，新游戏刚上市，趁现在这时间没什么人，我得赶快过去跟他会合了。”李昇勋放下手机，把金秦禹的手从酒杯上拨开，对方不满地抗议，伸出手想要夺回李昇勋手上的酒瓶，但施不上力的情况下自然是不战而败。

“这哥也是绝了，我不过就看个官咖没注意他，一回神他半瓶都喝掉了。”李昇勋戳戳金秦禹的脑袋，在对方又要伸手抢过酒瓶前，率先把酒瓶塞到了离金秦禹距离较远的姜昇润手中。

抓到了替死鬼的李昇勋开开心心地出门跟小伙伴打游戏去了。  
队长的天职大概就是收拾每个队员的烂摊子，这种事辗转几回总是落在他头上，幸好姜昇润本着一颗善良又有点婆妈的心，即使嘴上不饶人但还是会把闯祸者处理地妥妥当当。

他把酒瓶放到后方厨房的流理台上，顺手洗了几个杯子，金秦禹还是维持他那脸贴着桌面的姿势一动也不动，但似乎心情很好，走近时还听见了他轻声哼歌的声音。

姜昇润蹲了下来，金秦禹一脸傻气地回望着他，脸上始终挂着浅浅的笑容，酒窝在嘴角处隐隐约约浮现，衬衫扣子一颗也没扣上，里头的白色T-shirt被薄汗沁的贴在他身上，喝酒后的体温又比往常高了些，深褐色的短发也有几绺细细地沿着额角延伸下来。

姜昇润不太习惯喝醉了反而变得安静的类型，其他人喝完总是大吵大闹地对自己拳打脚踢或是胡言乱语，扛着他们回宿舍累得他仿佛骨头都要散架了，满腹辛酸肚里吞。

金秦禹只是安安静静地看着他，酒气混合了他身上的汗和香水，不可思议地协调，大大的眼睛内氤氲缭绕，像是有个宇宙在他的瞳孔里扩散，遍布着满天繁星。

“哥，”  
“嗯？”  
“你不太会喝吧……”

金秦禹还是挂着微笑，不明所以地盯着眼前的人。  
“昇润也要喝吗？可是刚刚酒被拿走了……”

因为酒精而泛红的脸在明亮的客厅中更显红润，沾染了酒精的嘴唇一开一阖都犹如拍画报般精致，误会了姜昇润语意而试图撑起身子拿酒，还来不及起身便因为施力点不对而一个踉跄，幸好经验丰富的姜昇润立刻贡献出自己的颈子才勉勉强强让自家大哥的脸免于和地板亲密接触。

“我还是赶快把你送回房间吧。”  
姜昇润看着大哥脚步不稳地几乎整个人挂在自己身上，无奈地把右手绕过金秦禹的后背，撑起他的身子，左手则是动作利索地抓住秦禹的手往自己的颈子勾紧，半扛半拉地让眼前已经茫茫然的美男子迈开步伐。

“你的嘴唇、真的很厚呢……”  
金秦禹喝醉的嗓音软软的，仿佛整个世界都跟着他细细的嗓音放慢了脚步。他一手勾着姜昇润的颈子，一手随着两人摇摇晃晃的步伐随意晃动着，摇头晃脑地没来由突然窜出这么一句，说完还自己傻笑起来。

姜昇润又好气又好笑地叹了口气，白了他身旁的人一眼，“哥即使喝醉嘴巴也是不饶人呢，都醉成这样了就别添乱啦。”话语刚落就看见金秦禹抬起一双水汪汪的眼睛盯着他——正确来说是盯着他的嘴唇，很认真地、目不转睛地看着，连行走的速度都因此而停止了。

“哥——快点走啦——”姜昇润发现对方的脚步停了下来，差点绊倒自己的脚，忍不住开口催促。金秦禹蹙起眉头很认真地端详着他的脸，手指也不安分地开始在对方的脸上胡乱碰触，两人身高差的关系让他必须要稍稍抬头才能看见姜昇润的脸。

“脸、软软的很好摸呢……”  
“还有鼻子也、”  
“哈哈，跟我长得完全不像呢……”

这哥喝醉了也是挺会说胡话的。姜昇润庆幸自己戴了墨镜，在镜片后不管翻多少白眼都不会被眼前的人发现，金秦禹原本总是略显冰凉的指尖在酒精的催化下暖暖的很舒服，偶而指关节上的戒指会不小心接触到肌肤让姜昇润下意识地往后缩了缩。

金秦禹的手指还在四处游走，认真地一手抵着对方的下巴，一手恣意地在对方的脸上到处留下浅浅的温度。脑袋昏沉沉的，酒精催化下视线变得特别清晰。客厅的光微弱地照进走廊，他目不转睛地盯着姜昇润，手指抚上他从刚刚就很感兴趣的唇瓣。

沿着唇线描绘了一次他的唇型，指尖擦过唇角时麻痒的感觉让对方从喉头溢出轻笑，指腹在第二回经过时轻轻地扫过丰润的嘴唇表面，金秦禹歪着脑袋，指腹传来的触感让他不甚满意，方入夏季，还有些微冷的夜晚让他的唇略显干燥，干燥就是缺水吧，他想。

“嘴唇好干……”  
他喃喃自语，姜昇润又送给他一个大白眼。

“不好意思哦，我可没想到回家会遇到性骚扰，没有做好准备真抱歉。”挖苦的回嘴，他开始有些不耐烦了，明天可是还有广播电台要上的啊，现在可好，一个喝醉两个跑去打游戏，这些人是翅膀硬了是吧！

完全没听见对方不甚友善的回覆，金秦禹只是脑袋昏昏沉沉地想着，可是现下他手边并没有护唇膏，嘴唇干燥该怎么办呢，好像只剩下一个办法了。  
  
“唔，好像只能这样了呢。”微乎其微的声音闷闷地传来，骨节分明的手指稍微施力扣住了眼前微愠的那人，拇指施力让姜昇润稍稍低下了头，不分由说地便把双唇贴了上去。

姜昇润倏地睁大了眼睛。金秦禹温度偏高的嘴唇就这样不带任何预警的欺了上来，柔软而炽热地，瞬间在他眼前放大的俊美容貌充斥着淡淡的红酒香气，他的唇也因而沾染上了金秦禹身上那种淡淡的酒精味，仿佛薰香般撩人的可怕。

醉醺醺的那人动作不甚熟练，笨拙地压上嘴唇后显得有些无所适从，从墨镜后方可以看见他微微侧着脸又略带苦恼地皱眉，长长的睫毛欺在他的脸上有些痒，金秦禹像是没在顾虑后果一样将身体又往他那里挪了挪，几乎整个身体的重量都转嫁到了姜昇润身上。

还来不及多做反应就因为突然的重量导致重心不稳，差点往后跌的姜昇润下意识地用手圈住了对方的腰侧试图恢复平衡，墨镜不小心喀到了对方的脸，金秦禹这才因为意料外的攻击而离开了他的唇。

“哥你在……”  
“这东西好碍事。”

墨镜被粗鲁地从鼻梁上扯下，镜脚甚至差点戳进姜昇润的眼珠，话都还来不及说完就又被吻了上去，金秦禹难得的强势在酒精作用下像是任性的孩子般，他笨拙地用嘴唇含住了对方饱满的下唇，趁着姜昇润想开口讲话的时候橇开他双唇钻了进去。

然后还来不及思考下一步该怎么做，金发男子像是忽然惊醒开窍了一样，反客为主地缠住了他方才长驱直入却无所适从的舌头，原本环在他腰上的手向上移动扣住了他的后脑勺，让四片唇瓣毫无空隙的紧密贴合， 口腔的每一处都被他灵活的舌头给彻底扫荡。金秦禹只觉得脑袋越来越混乱，像是五颜六色的烟火在脑海中不断炸裂，七彩的烟花让他头晕目眩。

姜昇润感觉眼前的人气势越来越弱，忍不住在心中轻轻笑出声，金秦禹白皙的双手不知何时抵在了他的胸口，浓烈而甘醇的酒气从他的口腔满溢而出，姜昇润不满足地又舔了舔他口腔内侧最柔软的部分，想要尝到更多甜美的余韵。

“昇润啊……”  
接吻途中传来金秦禹断断续续的柔软嗓音，姜昇润放开了他历经蹂躏略为胀红的双唇，细碎而连绵的吻落在他的嘴角，下巴，往下延伸至白皙温润的颈子。金秦禹只觉得脑袋好重，不知道该怎么办，索性把头抵在姜昇润的肩上。

“嗯？”像是大型犬在自己的地盘上做记号一样，姜昇润固执地反覆亲吻、舔咬着眼前难得毫不反抗的温香软玉。明明是那个醉鬼在回归前对自己耳提面命不准有逾矩举动的，没想到一瓶酒打乱了所有应有的界限和协议。无暇顾及金秦禹的欲言又止，像是沙漠中的旅人在口干舌燥之际遇见了绿洲，贪婪而狂妄地希冀汲取甜美的甘泉。

热。他说。  
明明彼此就身处在温度不到摄氏23度的凉爽室内。

回过神来时已经被姜昇润扔到了自己房间内柔软的双人床上，迫切而急躁地被褪去了身上的浅蓝色衬衫和白色T-shirt，金秦禹双眼迷濛地瞥见他的孩子们在门口冷眼旁观这一切，冷淡而高傲地转身进了隔壁姜昇润的卧室。

姜昇润低沉且染上情欲的嗓音沙哑地再次传来。  
“先说好，这次是哥先撩的，明天醒来不许怪我。”  
啊，连Rey、Bey都被他收服了吗，他却只能迷迷糊糊地这么想着。

“哥、为什么突然喝这么高。”  
姜昇润一边啃咬着将近一个月没碰触到的白皙肌肤，纤细的皮肤因为他的动作加上酒精尚未消退而微微泛着红晕，金秦禹的双手在那人白金色的发丝间来回穿梭，挺起身子承受他像是雷阵雨般从未停歇过的亲吻。

还是热。他想。  
脑袋昏沉沉的。

模模糊糊地想起什么，像是他们年纪尚轻、默默无闻时，一起在深夜的路边小吃摊上喝高的情景，还有像是他们拿了人生中第一个一位后在宿舍里欢腾笑闹的记忆。明明没有几年，怎么感觉已经是上辈子发生的事情。

“发现你不在，昇勋也忙着跟粉丝互动”  
“就是……就是觉得有点寂寞啊……”

最后一句话几乎微不可闻，心头忽然涌上一阵苦涩，热意攀上了眼眶仿佛下一秒都有什么液体准备满溢而出。大概是酒精作祟让一向坚强的内心也脆弱了起来，然后双眼忽然被一只温热的掌心给覆盖，迫使他闭上了双眼。

姜昇润搁下往下攻城掠地的举动，重新吻上金秦禹左眼皮上的那颗痣，然后舔掉那些亟欲溢出眼眶的眼泪，连绵的细吻沿着他的眼皮、高挺的鼻梁、最后回到了形状姣好的唇上，温柔地安抚着眼前忽然情绪起伏的醉鬼。

“不是就在这吗。”

温柔的嗓音如同和喣春风般平复了金秦禹忽然一涌而上的感伤，他仰起颈子承受姜昇润缓慢而炽热的嘴唇如同一道潺潺细流滑过他的肌肤，双手开始扯着对方身上的格纹西外以及黑色毛衣，急切地想碰触到他的体温。毛茸茸的金发在黑色毛衣之下窜出，姜昇润举高双手乖巧地让金秦禹带着焦躁和急迫替他脱下上身所有衣物，然后看见那件价值几百美金的毛衣就这样被毫不在乎地丢在一旁地上，金秦禹的双手在拆除所有障碍物后很自然地又挂回他颈上。

“啊、房门……”  
醉鬼的双唇又主动凑了上来，还保有最后一丝理智的姜昇润忽然用眼角余光瞥见未掩上的木板门，只要有人经过马上就能轻易看见他们正在做的事情，包括金秦禹在微弱灯源下仍然白皙如雪的肌肤。他正想起身走去关门，腰部立刻被一双腿紧紧缠上，“去哪？”

喝醉了连撒娇技能都连带开发了吗。   
姜昇润暗自欣喜着，但身下的人任性地攀上了他的身体，没有办法，只好一并抱起他。金秦禹光裸着上半身紧紧抱着眼前犹如救命浮木般的姜昇润，双腿还紧紧圈着他的腰际不放，后者动作俐落地走到房门，先是把隔壁自己房间的门给关上，再走回来关上了秦禹房间的房门，顺带落了锁以免被没眼力的宋旻浩或李昇勋给闯进来。

姜昇润坐回床沿，亲吻对方早已沁出薄汗的侧颈，金秦禹醉得一塌糊涂，温顺地像只乖巧听话的猫，平常那些碎嘴那些偶尔打坏情趣不合时宜的粗声喊叫此时都只化为甜腻的呻吟。他解开金秦禹黑色牛仔裤的裤头，褪至膝盖处，隔着贴身衣物直接握住了对方在爱抚之下已经半扬的性器，对方纤细的身躯瞬间颤抖了下。

“姜昇润……”  
声音简直就要化为一潭水，金秦禹像吸血鬼一样咬上了对方的肩头，试图分散不断往下身集中的热源，对方动作过于熟练和急切到他忍不住开始怀疑当初的禁令是否导致对方只要一逮到机会，自己就再也无法逃脱。

“哥真是好可爱啊。”  
逐渐变得粗重的喘息声断断续续地在他耳边响起，姜昇润压抑着音量，几乎是咬牙切齿地逬出这句话，手上套弄的速度也随着金秦禹喘息的频率逐渐加快。金秦禹的脸红的简直要滴出血来了，随着他手上下的动作不由自主地微微扭动着腰，全身都没有力气，只能环着他的颈子，不愿意看见自己下身羞耻的模样。

在姜昇润熟练的手法下他很快地就迎来第一波高潮，温热的液体渗入了轻薄的布料，也沾染了始作俑者一手，酒精正在缓慢地消退，五感逐渐苏醒过来，使他的身体为此而变得更加敏感。

热、昇润啊我还是好热啊……。  
头靠在对方肩头，跨坐在他双腿上，仿佛祈祷般地喃喃说着，对方专心致志地再次抚上了方才发泄过一次的性器，另外一只手混杂着体液和汗水慢条斯理地朝着他的身后探去，找到熟悉的地区后轻柔地按压着，每施力一次就能听见金秦禹靠在肩头越发妩媚的呻吟。

“秦禹哥……”  
“嗯？”

当他这样唤他的时候就能看见金秦禹精致的脸庞稍稍从肩头处抬起，梅花鹿般的大眼睛因情动而噙着几滴眼泪，温柔地回应着自己的呼唤。

长期锻炼而精瘦的身躯此时因为自己的行为而微微泛着红晕，胸口、锁骨处布满了深浅不一的红色痕迹，肌肤光滑如缎，在他的动作下又再次微微扬起的性器此时被他一手掌握，随着扩张后方的节奏再次开始上下套弄，换来怀中的人更加肆无忌惮的喘息。

第二指进入的时候金秦禹终于按耐不住地小小声尖叫出来，随后咬住下唇像是害怕外头的人会听见似的，把头埋进已经被自己咬得齿痕斑斑的肩膀，双手紧紧钳在姜昇润比自己宽上一些的后背，下身的刺激越来越重，他觉得自己简直要疯了。

看着怀中的人已经被情欲弄的浑身焦躁不安，他轻笑，尽管自己身下也早已因为对方而肿胀难耐，但仍然不想要因为自己的一时冲动而弄伤了他，之前有时也会因为无法克制自己而让对方接连着几天总是得强忍着疼痛和其他人往来，总觉得十分抱歉。

按住对方似乎又要释放的性器不让他如愿，果不其然换来肩上不满地啮咬，姜昇润很享受这段难得可以让金秦禹困扰的时间，对方总会千方百计地想换来他的松手，但他自制力也是出了名的，无论金秦禹如何诱惑总是会败下阵来。

“昇润、拜托，求你……”  
含糊不清的话语从肩头处传来，怀中的人不安地扭动着，环抱着他的双手也开始不安分地移动，下意识地用指甲在姜昇润同样白皙的背上抓出一条条鲜红的爪痕。

撒娇似的伸出小小的舌尖舔着他侧颈，在突起的血管上轻轻舔咬，因为下半身得不到释放的难耐让他不由自主地开始扭动着腰，酒精已经消退的差不多了，感官知觉如海浪般席卷而来，小巧坚挺的鼻尖像猫似的蹭着对方，“拜托……”温软的嗓音此时因为情动也沙哑了起来。

还来不及得到回应就感觉到了第三指的跟进，按压着深处最敏感的核心，金秦禹瞬间无暇顾及得不到解放的下半身，两只手反射性地紧紧捂住了嘴巴以免尖叫声从掌心中溢出。明明也不是第一次做这种事了，却每次都还是会获得如此激烈的反应究竟是好是坏，他已经无从思考。

“秦禹哥……”  
姜昇润同样变得沙哑的嗓音也传了过来，双唇再次被覆上，双重刺激下金秦禹已经没了任何反抗能力，回应着对方比起先前更加炽热且毫无章法的亲吻，纤长的眼睫毛敛下，他现在唯一能做的就是努力不要在如此强烈的快感下太快屈服投降，双手胡乱摸着对方同样精瘦布满匀称肌肉的身体，沿着锁骨、胸口、腹部持续往下，揪住他浅色牛仔裤的裤头，手忙脚乱地试图解开上方的钮扣。

亲吻结束的同时，后方也差不多扩张完毕了，姜昇润抽出湿润的三只手指，好整以暇地看着坐在他腿上的金秦禹笨拙地用颤抖的手指解开了身上的牛仔裤，因为后方突然地空虚感而不耐地扭动着身子，一双大眼迷濛而无辜地向上看着他，困惑着对方忽然停止的举动。

像只磨人的妖精。  
“哥、我不知道东西在哪……”  
诚实地告知。金秦禹咬着下唇略显迟疑地拉下了裤子拉链，接着一手抵着姜昇润的胸膛作为支撑，身体稍稍往床头的方向一倾，伸长了手构住抽屉握把，拉开，从台灯下方的抽屉中拿了一个小小的铝箔袋，往姜昇润的方向砸去。对方眼明手快地接住。

“哥帮我……”  
这时候才开始撒娇的姜昇润，声音混杂着情欲和按耐不住的期待。金秦禹艰难地吞咽了下，平常这种事绝对是会被自己强烈拒绝的，太羞耻了，脸皮薄的他光是把脸埋在枕头内都来不及了，怎么可能会主动做出这种难以启齿的事。但体内涌上一股难以言喻的、强烈的渴求，仿佛从体内深处犹如病毒般蔓延至四肢百骸，每一条神经都被羽毛般轻拂过的麻痒感，抒发不了的微妙快感让他难受地不住颤抖。  
重新坐回对方腿上，姜昇润的手慢条斯理地在他扬起的性器上来回摩擦，他布满薄茧的指头带来粗糙而强烈的快感，足以让脚趾都为此蜷曲。金秦禹觉得自己的嘴唇干燥的仿佛都要裂开了，被自己的牙齿咬的像是流血般鲜红，努力地克制着颤抖的手指，尝试了好几次却还是没办法轻易地撕开上头的封膜，忍不住发出不满地嘟哝。

麻烦死了。金秦禹平常备受称赞的耐性在此刻消磨殆尽，他蹙起眉头，小心翼翼地用牙齿咬住封膜的一端，手指夹着包装袋往反方向扯去，总算是结束了一场苦战。姜昇润赞许地再次吻上他鲜红的嘴唇，包覆着性器的手也再次加快了速度。第二次的高潮来得又快又猛烈，噙在眼眶中的泪水终于失去平衡而滴了下来，金秦禹报复性地咬了对方饱满而柔软的唇瓣，还扯了扯姜昇润那头当初去色的时候痛的眼泪都飙出来的淡金色头发。

姜昇润突起的喉结随着他发出轻笑而上下滑动着，动作迅速俐落地褪下了贴身衣物，趁着金秦禹还沉浸在高潮的余韵时完成了最后的准备程序，他看着怀中因情欲而难受地不断呻吟的那人，平常总是挂着爽朗笑容的俊俏脸庞此时泛着情动时的红晕，眼泪顺着他精致的侧脸滑落，一头深棕色的发丝被汗水浸湿，那双他最喜欢的大眼睛意乱情迷地左顾右盼着。

小心翼翼地将金秦禹重新放倒在柔软的床垫上， 顺手抽了几个枕头垫在他的腰侧，那人温顺地接受了他的行动，精瘦的腿一如往常地自动缠上了腰际，当姜昇润进入他的时候忍不住从喉咙发出低哑的嘶吼声，金秦禹反射性地抬起一只手遮住了双眼。下半身被填满的感觉在丧失了视觉之后更加明显，说不疼是骗人的，但他知道对方正努力克制着强烈的冲动等待着自己适应，另一只手紧紧抓住了身下的床单，用力到关节处都开始泛白，然后被对方发现后温柔地用手掌包覆，与之十指紧扣。

从交往以来的每次做爱总是缓慢而温柔地，作为队长的责任感让姜昇润多了一层顾忌，必须在恋人与成员间做好分寸的拿捏，金秦禹曾不满地抗议过自己并非女孩子般柔弱，但姜昇润总是温和地笑着，趁着其他人不注意时吻他，然后转移话题。

或许喝醉的借口还有一个。  
他想。

想要看见姜昇润无所顾忌的那面、想要得到更多、想要证明自己再也不是以前那个总是依赖着他的金秦禹、想要让他知道自己可以承受得住、想要他更多的渴求着自己、想要听见他在高潮时喊着自己的名字。

他深吸了一口气，咬紧下唇，将泪水逼回眼眶中。不够、这样不够，不需要这么温柔地对待我，我不是女孩子，不需要有这么多顾忌。“你…可以动了……”小声地说着，稍稍挺起了身子，勾在对方腰侧的腿略微施力让两副身躯更加贴合，姜昇润身上淡淡的香水味随着体温的昇高犹如催情剂般的效果，原本的疼痛也逐渐化为撩人的快感。

“可是哥……”  
“叫我的名字，不然就安静。”

“我不是女孩子，我也不柔弱，所以你不用这么温柔的……”金秦禹不想听见对方的争辩，索性撑起上半身， 勾住姜昇润的颈子，封住他想要解释些什么的唇。对方愣了几秒，像是惊讶于自己的主动，接着像是获得准许般地开始缓慢地进出。

内壁摩擦着性器带来更大的快感，先前那些说不出的焦躁感总算获得释放，在唇舌交缠间也越发粗重的鼻息，他只能更加用力地抱住姜昇润，对方在进出他身体的同时也不忘温柔地用亲吻安抚他过于急躁的动作。金秦禹像是溺水的人，拼命地抓着眼前唯一的浮木。

再多、再多一点。  
金秦禹离开了对方的唇，再也阻止不了自己发出那些令人羞耻而不愿回想起的黏腻呻吟。姜昇润的动作随着他愈发高亢的呻吟声逐渐加快，快感如潮水般一波波袭来，令他几乎招架不住，只能在对方的身下听着那个当初的本能少年用着性感沙哑的嗓音喊着自已的名字。

秦禹哥、金秦禹、我的金秦禹。  
“我不会离开你的，就算你讨厌我了也要继续纠缠着你。”姜昇润傻气而固执地宣示，连绵细碎的吻流连在对方因快感而上下起伏着的胸膛，固执的在胸口留下深浅不一的红印，姜昇润加重了进入的力道，换来对方支离破碎的微弱呻吟，伸出手替他拨开前额因汗水而悉数贴在脸上的头发，看着金秦禹平常总是带着温柔笑容的双唇此时略显红肿的微张，锁骨因用力而更加明显的突起。

“不会、讨厌你的……”即使被快感淹没仍然温柔的那人这么说着。  
贴合的身躯此时已经分不清是谁的汗水亦或是谁的体液，姜昇润在最后一次挺进对方体内后和他身下的金秦禹一同迎接了高潮，退出体内后便暂时失去力气般的趴在对方事实上比自己还要结实的胸膛上，金秦禹宠溺而温柔地搔着他后颈，用手指卷着后脑杓那头金澄澄的头发。

不要寂寞。他说。  
不要忘记那些回忆，但不要因为它们而忘却了现实。

柔软的嘴唇贴在他的胸膛，随着话语一张一阖。金秦禹温柔而简短的应了声，对方便像是只大型犬一样，不管两人身上汗水淋漓地抱住了他，仿佛要把自己揉进对方身体般的那么紧。

下次我不在的时候不准再自己喝酒了。  
最后，那颗毛茸茸的金发如此说道。

(FIN)


End file.
